


Flower Crowns

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and have a healthy brotherly relationship, only soft familial content here, they're brothers let them be happy, this author stans creativitwins, tw remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Brotherly bonding, featuring Dad!





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic by @minshinxx on tumblr! I'll link it if I can figure out how. (Go check them out though they have cute art!!) I thought it was cute and love fluff, so it got my creative gears going!

“Like this?” 

Remus proudly held up the daisy chain Patton was teaching him to make. 

Patton have a hesitant smile. “You’re doing… great, Remus.” 

Roman gave an encouraging thumbs up from behind Patton. Despite their differences, he and his brother did care for each other, and he wanted Remus to get along with the other light sides too. It would be a lot easier for them to hang out if he did. 

Remus beamed. “How do I connect them into a crown?” He asked giddily. 

“Just like…” Patton began to demonstrate on his own chain of brightly colored flowers, with Remus watching diligently and mirroring his movements almost exactly. 

Remus finished moments after Patton, holding his crown up proudly. 

“Good job, Remus!” Patton congratulated, and for a moment he seemed to forget how uncomfortable the situation was. 

“I do have to ask, though.” He continued. “Why did you use only wilted flowers?” 

“Because I liked them the best!” Remus answered without missing a beat. 

Patton chuckled. “Well, as long as it makes you happy.” He said, finishing up his own crown. 

Remus then placed the wilted crown on Patton’s head with surprising care. 

Patton looked at Remus, confusion evident on his face. “This is yours?”

Remus shook his head. “It’s for you!” 

Patton smiled. Remus chose his favorite flowers for Patton, not for himself. Sure, the crown might not have been the prettiest, but the sentiment was there. 

Patton places his crown of bright blues and pinks on Remus’ head just as carefully as Remus had done. 

“Then this must be for you!” 

Remus beamed. “Thanks! It smells delicious!” 

Roman cackled as Patton looked between the brothers, exasperation evident on his face. After a moment of confusion, he smiled. The famILY surely had room for one more.


End file.
